Sleepless Nights
by broken-paige
Summary: When Hikari has to get a job, she only was able to find a night time job. Not sleeping enough, causes her to become lifeless and challenge-less.The S.A group start to worry, especially Kei. To what measures will he go to find out whats wrong.
1. The Date

**Hello everyone,**

**So this is a light S.A story. Focusing on Kei and mainly Hikari. Um... This is my first, please freely through any critique you have at me.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own the characters in this story!**

**

* * *

**"Hikari, can you come here?"

"Yes!" I bolted over to where my mother was; skidding to a stop I landed in front of her worried eyes.

"Hikari, Jiro hasn't been getting as much business as he usually is. Your farther would never say anything, but we want you to get a job. To start paying a little of your school fees"

"Of course! This is the perfect way to beat Takashima!" Mother sighed and left me.

"I'll show him, I can handle work _and_ school!"

I retreated to my bedroom in search of a job.

* * *

Unfortunately, I was only able to nab a night time job. I worked from 12:00 in the night to 4:00 in the morning. Two hours of sleep may not sound like much, but I was content… for a few days.

* * *

My eyes were heavy as I trudged down the street looking more like a zombie than a girl ready for a date. I must put on a happy face for Takashima! Taking a deep breath in I painted a happy smile on my face and changed my trudging to a slow walk. The last thing I wanted was Takashima worrying for me. My parents were easy to convince, but Takashima was different. He wouldn't be so easy.

Walking into the open park, a cool breeze sent my scarf flying around my neck. Then I saw him, my boyfriend. The word still sent tingles down my back. His soft honey blond hair tossing in the gentle wind. His deep eyes met mine as he walked towards me. I was locked in his gaze. Pulling me into a tight hug he examined my face. I knew he was looking at the deep circles under my eyes.

"You're not getting enough sleep" Takashima observed plainly, touching my eyes.

Not wanting him to find out I lied, "Hm? I have, I-Its just I was trying on… some make-up and it didn't go… well." It wasn't the smoothest lie, but it was enough to shut him up.

Walking through the park, as the cool evening autumn breeze swept my hair up and tangled it. I felt I could no longer go on; my legs were giving out to my sleep.

"C-could we sit down for a bit please Takashima?" I asked, giving a deadly glare to my legs.

"Huh? Are you okay Hikari? Were almost there, would you like me to carry you?" His eyes showed nothing more than pure worry. I smiled, "Nope, that's fine."

Hanging onto his arm for support, we eventually reached the restaurant.

The carpets, walls and tables were a rich red.

We sat near the window giving a full view of the setting sun. It was relaxing and my eyes were soon closing. I ordered the first things my eyes lay on.

"Uh… Hikari, having milk then fish isn't very good, you'll get a tummy pain."

"Huh? Oh yea… Then I'll have…" weighing my options, I decided on noodles and fish, "I'll have Yakisoba and Oden" I watched the waitress scribble down notes on her pad.

I moved my eyes back to Takashima, who had a very disapproving look.

"Is that enough Hikari?" Takashima asked.

"Yea, I'm not very hungry" Well at least that wasn't a lie.

"And two miso soup's" Takashima ordered.

The waitress walked towards the kitchen, I smiled at Takashima, who still had the worried look on his face.

"Hikari, tell me really. What's wrong? Please tell me." He pleaded me, but I stuck my original plan; not telling him.

"I fine, really!" I insisted.

"Hikari, I know something's wrong. Your eyes have been closing for longer than usual an-"

"What is the normal time for a human to blink?" I challenged, my attempt at changing the subject wasn't successful as Takashima continued.

"And you have been unfocused… I'm worried"

I decided to give in, a little bit.

"Okay, I didn't sleep well last night"

"Bu-"

Saved by the bell, or saved by the waitress.

A different lady came walking towards our table, holding our food.

"Here's your Yakisoba and your Oden, oh and your Miso soup"

She turned to Takashima and placed the dishes in front of him, naming them as she placed them down.

I wasn't hungry, but not wanting to worry Takishima, I poked at my food.

Feeling his eyes on me, I quickly shoved an egg in my mouth from my Oden; that put Takashima to ease.

The taste of soy sauce filled my mouth, it watered for more. As I stuffed food in my face I realized I hadn't eaten since morning.

"Hungry now, are we?" Takashima questioned suspiciously.

I nodded and threw a smile at his slightly relieved face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, next chappie willl be up soon. Subscribe! And Review!**

**Love you lots!  
**


	2. Sleepy

**Heylo! **

**How have you been? I wanted to make this chappie short, next chapter will probally still be in Kei's POV.**

**I really don't knoe :d**

**Anyways, Love u lots!

* * *

  
**

"Hikari, please. Don't over strain yourself, and get some rest" Takashima pleaded, I nodded solemnly, knowing his promise wasn't going to come true.

He gave me a final kiss on the forehead as we parted.

I walked into my room and fell on my bed, hoping to get some sleep.

Checking the time, I realized there was no time to sleep. It was 10:00pm.

I did some quick math in my head, if I was to do my History paper in an hour, then I could get some sleep…

Excited with that though I suddenly remembered finals were soon, I needed to knuckle down and study. Maybe I shouldn't study and just see what I get. I may get lucky and come 2nd even without trying.

But the risk was too high; I wanted to beat Takashima, no matter what!

Kei's POV (Point of View)

Sitting on the lounge chair in the sunny Greenhouse, I tried to focus on my laptop. But the image of Hikari always came up; her sweet bright smile wasn't there. She was smiling, but the smile didn't touch her eyes, it was a façade. Dark circles painted under her sleepy eyes. I hoped she was feeling better.

I picked up my Tea and sipped it; the citrus flavor of the tea came pouring into my mouth.

Checking the time, I scanned the Greenhouse. No sign of Hikari.

"Akira, have you seen Hikari?" I asked looking at Akira, who had Tadashi by the collar.

She freed a relieved Tadashi, "Huh? No, in fact I haven't" She paused before continuing "What did you do to her Kei!?" Akira shrieked in my ear, while throwing a rice cooker in my direction (which I dodged)

"Yesterday she looked very sleepy" I said, remembering Hikari's sleepy face.

"Now that you mention it she's been… not herself this whole week" Ryuu added in looking at his gerbil.

I banged my laptop shut and walked out of the greenhouse, heading for the S.A study hall.

I peeked into the room, I was right. Hikari was sleeping on the teak desk, a book acting as her pillow. I walked over to her and carried her to the nearest couch. I sat on the couch and placed her on top of me. I watched as our breathing was in time, our bodies moving as one.

"Ta-taka-Takishima?" Hikari slowly sat up on me, "Why am I sleeping on you?" She became more alert now, "What! What are you doing in my room?!" A confused Hikari asked, raising her voice more than needed. I stayed quite, waiting for her to take in her surroundings. She looked around, "Oh…" was all she said before she bolted out of the room.

Hikari wasn't going to tell me what's wrong, so I plan on finding out myself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, Review and subscribe! Thanks so much, next chapter will be up soon. Remember this is a Oneshot. :'D**


	3. Replaced

Kei's POV

The sunlight shone through the glass of the greenhouse, I –as usual –was typing away at my laptop. Staring at the screen in front of me I could see that I had a lot of work to get through. My eyes flickered at the entrance, I could see Akira walking in, her eyes dull and partially sad. Behind followed Hikari, she looked cheerless aswell.

"What's wrong Hikari?" I asked, my eyes focused on her, as she sat down on a spare chair.

She shrugged and pulled out a leaflet from her pocket, I leaned in a little more before I could just make out it was a score sheet.

I smirked, "Sad you didn't beat me?"

She looked up her face looked horrible, such deep circles under her eyes, her eyes were bloodshot; I was horrified.

"Hik-" I was cut short by her soft voice.

"I didn't make it into the S.A next semester…"

Hikari's POV

"I didn't make it into the S.A next semester…" I had to be strong!

I smiled before punching my arm in the hair (weakly) "Never mind, I'll get it next time!"

I scanned the room before me; all worried faces, purposely I let my eyes slide from Takishima's, the last thing I wanted to see was his expression.

Would this be the last time I would step foot in this Greenhouse? Everyone else was surpassing me; I was just too slow to notice…

"Hikari, it's okay. You make it next time," Akira said to me, her voice full of sympathy.

"I could talk to my mom, if you want?" Tadashi asked quietly.

I shook my head solemnly. No, wouldn't it be cheating? Just because most of my friends were in the S.A that doesn't mean I have to hold on. I can make new friends, of course I couldn't be sure that they would be as good and the food defiantly wouldn't be nearly as good as Akira's. Although it couldn't be that bad, I had never had normal cafeteria food.

I was avoiding looking at everyone, but I slipped and my eyes flickered to Takishima's; he was tapping away at his computer, not at all affected by my departure.

What if Takishima didn't want me anymore because I wasn't in the S.A? Was he that shallow? Did he only like smart girls? I realized, at this moment, I didn't know anything about the man I called my boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend, I gulped against the lumps in my throat. Why did everything have to go wrong at the exact same time? But I reminded myself: when everything's bad, it can only get better.

"Well, it's not like we won't be friends," Akira pointed out as she set out pieces of tea cake along with a pot of tea. The sweet aroma of the green tea was alluring and I grabbed the pot and poured myself a cup, I wrapped my hands around it to protect me from the cold. I wasn't sure if it was the whether or the cold radiating from my loneliness. I took a small, cautious, sip and smiled, weakly at Akira.

Of course we would still be friends, at least I hoped. I though that it didn't need pointing out, wasn't it obvious?

"So, if you're leaving Hikari… Who'll be replacing you?" Ryuu added, not talking his eyes off the cat he was attending to.

Oh, that though hadn't occurred to me yet. Who _would _be replacing me?

"Oh, um... I'm not sure," I admitted sheepishly, looking down at my hands.


End file.
